


Together

by ThyCradledHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Gladnis - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comedy, Drama, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Gladnis, Immortality, Love, M/M, Sex, Vampires, Violence, Vulgar Language, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyCradledHeart/pseuds/ThyCradledHeart
Summary: Ignis comes home from a long busy day at the Citadel attending to Prince Noctis and Gladio comforts him to tell him all about it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia





	1. Tell Me All About It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I’m new here this is my first Gladnis fanfic story that are one shots that are also on Wattpad as well and will soon be on Fanction.Net. I wanted to give it a shot and see how I do on it and I know I’m super late into the Final Fantasy fandom being that this is the very first game I’ve played but I still wanted to try and I absolutely love the game. Anyway, aside from that not only will I be posting Gladnis, I will be posting stories involving my own characters that I’ve created for my own novel “ Origin “ that is currently in the works - I’m type the manuscript and still writing - to practice and better my writing skills because I can always use improvement I’m definitely not perfect at creative writing I’m only humble that I can do it. I just hope that audience likes my creation and give feedback - just go easy on me because I do try - with that being said I will posting my works on here from Wattpad as well because I’m trying to branch out a bit to try something new being that I’ve been on there for eight years and it’s time for a change. 
> 
> \- Well that’s all for now I’ve rambled enough ❤️
> 
> Enjoy! 💋

Gladio's POV*

I sit here on the loveseat watching television feeling the rays of the sun shine through the window of our apartment here in Lestallum. The afternoon disappears as the evening awakens to bring us the new night with its shining bright stars. I hear a sudden slam coming from the front entrance along with a faint, quiet sigh of defeat. My eyes widen as I turn around to see my boyfriend Ignis standing in front of the door, holding a handful of papers and folders in his arms. His glasses drooped down to his nose, his clothes wet, and his blonde hair had fallen covering those enchanting blue eyes of his. I quickly rush to him examining him making sure that he was alright and of course he assured me that he was but I knew that was a lie being that his eyes are tired, his lips pouty, the sound of his voice is that of a weak first born kitten, and the hyperventilating coming from the depths of his chest. What is wrong with my Iggy? I grab his paperwork from his arms and sit it on the kitchen bar counter and led him to the couch while grabbing a towel from the clean clothes basket in the laundry room. Afterwards I wrap it around his shivering arms, turned the television off, and gave him my full attention.

"Ignis what's wrong? I've never seen you look so defeated before." I asked as I came closer to him.

"Oh Gladio..." He sighs wiping his face off with the towel. "I'm overwhelmed, and this is something I never thought I would ever say. I love my job, I do but today was one of those days where the weight just fell upon my shoulders like a hurricane. There are many days where I wish I could just sleep in just until ten o' clock or ten thirty maybe, but I know I can't because I have things that I have to get done or otherwise I'll fall so behind." He explains as he loosens the top two buttons of his shirt.

I listened to his woes and cries feeling my heart break at the distress of my boyfriend desperately needing a break now more than ever. I told him to say no more as I fluffed a pillow and put at the end of the couch as he lays down stretching those long legs out. I removed his shoes from his feet and made him some a cup of hot tea to soothe him more. I then pulled up a chair and put it in the middle of the living room in front of the television facing him. I grasped his hand inside mine and I looked into his eyes ready to comfort him.

"Tell me all about it." I said.

"I'm just so tired Gladio. But I must be there for Noct. I have to make sure everything is done in a timely manner, that he gets proper nutrition - the boy seems to hate eating vegetables for some reason it's hard to get him to eat them - but I digress. Oh I don't know why I'm unloading all of this unto you, I shouldn't be weighing you down with my troubles."

"Hey you've been there for all of us and you've taken care of us. It's time for the favor to be returned. You deserve to be comforted to. You're not only my best friend but you're my boyfriend, the ultimate love of my life Iggy. You mean the world to me. I'd give anything to see you happy."

"My love." He whispers as he leans in to kiss me. " I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here. Now tell me more." I reply as I kiss him again.

"Well today would've been pleasant but sometimes Noct can be a handful. I don't mean this in a bad way but it just seems like he just doesn't care at times. I wanted to fix the buttons his shirt but he wouldn't let me, I couldn't get him to study elemancy with me to better his skills, and overall he really just didn't want to do anything today but go to fishing. I don't understand why he was stubborn today. To top things off I have double the paperwork to do tonight that must be handed in first thing in the morning. On my way home I got caught in the rain, and I'm soaked. Need I say more?"

"Only if you want babe. Only if you want to." I responded.

~ ♱ ~


	2. Yeah Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really just a random chapter full of fluff, nothing major.

*Ignis POV * 

As the sky becomes bright at seven o'clock in the morning I can feel the heat rising as I sit up in bed. As I attempt to do so I was suddenly impacted by a strong heavy force that pushed me back unto the pillow. I groaned as I realized it's none other than my boyfriend Gladio snoring while pinning me down with a single arm. 

"Don't even think about it." He grumbles. 

I quietly chuckle as I gently removed his arm off of me while then leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips. After putting on my specs, I slowly make my way to the kitchen to get a head start on breakfast. I put on a navy blue apron over my pajamas and pull out a black skillet from underneath the cabinet next to the sink. I then pull out four eggs, cheese, butter, and a thick pack of bacon. After I popped the bacon inside the oven on a pan, I began cracking the eggs open inside a mixing bowl while allowing my skillet to heat up on the stove. I began mixing the eggs, adding salt and pepper and a little bit of bell pepper to make something different. I may end up turning this into an omelet..... or not I changed my mind just that fast. Scrambled eggs it is. I gradually add the shredded cheese as I whisk the egg batter inside the bowl and once it's all mixed together I slowly pour it inside the sizzling skillet and began stirring it around with a metal spatula. I also began humming a song as I cooked to relax my mind a bit because I have another busy day ahead of me and I want it to go well. 

As breakfast is slowly coming together I felt a pair of huge tattooed arms snake around my waist holding me tightly. I sigh in satisfaction feeling the hot breath of my boyfriend Gladio, breathe unto me blowing the strands of hair that hung loose in front of my face. 

"Good morning sunshine." He greets in that deep rough voice that I fell in love with. 

"And good morning to you too." I responded with a smile. 

" Why are you up so early?" He grumbles into my ear. 

"Oh Gladio now you know I'm a royal advisor, I can't be late. I must be on time always. I wish I could sleep late, but I can't."

"Fine. But maybe you'll have time for more cuddling then." Gladio growls as he buries his head into my back planting kisses down my spine. 

I quietly chuckle at his sweet gestures and the temptation burns but I know I must get arrive in Insomnia on time knowing that I have quite a bit of drive to get there. I wouldn't want to disappoint the king and Prince Noctis. I must remain a proper advisor no matter what. To my dismay, my boyfriend continues to press his lips onto my skin and I shiver feeling goosebumps descending down my back. I'm very tempted yes but it must wait. I manage to focus my attention back on the breakfast cooking on the stove. The eggs are now done, and I shuffle them unto two plates. Afterwards I bend down to take out the perfectly crisp bacon out of the oven and the moment that I do Gladio spends me around and crashes his lips upon mine. Struggling to hold the hot pan of bacon in my left hand, I allow a loud moan escape from my mouth and in doing so my eyes widen at the sight of my boyfriend naked now noticing that he didn't have any clothes on. Again....

"Oh my!" I exclaim as I quickly but gently back away and safely put the bacon on top of the counter. "Gladio where are your clothes?!" I scolded. 

"Baby you know I sleep naked." He replies as he licks his lips. 

"Oh dear ....how soon do I forget." I blushed in a sultry voice. 

"Iggy." He says wrapping an arm around my waist. "Let ditch breakfast and have a little fun." 

Oh God, he's pouting with those puppy dog dark, brown eyes again. My knees have fallen weak, I'm biting my lip feeling my heart pulsing and pulsing until I do the unthinkable. I caved. 

"Oh alright, but only for an hour." I replied as I lean into his arms. 

"Yes!!" He exclaims as he picks me up in his arms and carries me into the bedroom.


	3. I’m Down For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis longs to finally have that special person in his life and to be in love, but to his surprise a frustrated Gladio pays him a surprise visit in the middle of the night.

* Ignis POV *

It's midnight here in Lestallum, the lights shimmered, grey smoke danced from the power plant, and the rain poured down unto the paved road. The vendors turned in early being that no one wanted to stand in the rain to wait for food nor sit in it for that matter. I curled up on the couch drinking a cup of coffee with light sugar, milk, and hazelnut creamer still in my work clothes. I remained in a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt, dark straight legged jeans, and boots reading over some paperwork. My day was decent, I'm just thankful that I didn't get caught in the rain, I would hate to catch a cold or the flu for that matter. The weather has taken a drastic change in a mere twenty-four hours, I dare say that winter solstice has come early but I don't want to be too dramatic although it's tough to say. The once hot air in this city has turned cool, sometimes freezing at night with the temperature dropping down to no more than thirty degrees but I cannot complain. I must say that I love this kind of weather; Curling up in warm blankets, drinking hot cocoa but more so coffee, eating soups, wearing long pajamas, reading books in front of the fireplace, and overall being inside the warmth's of your own home. I just wish I had someone to share it with. I try not to think about it much, I work myself to death to keep the loneliness from sinking in. I've never been in love and I long to know what it feels like. I long to have that special someone tell me that they love me and bring me flowers occasionally just to show appreciation for me. I want to be held in somebody's arms, and know from the bottom of their hearts that they'll always be there for me. Is that too much to ask for? No matter, one day it will come. One day....

I heave a small sigh and put away the remaining pieces of my paperwork inside my folder and tuck it away in a black binder. I decide to call it a night, as it is getting later by the hour almost midnight I would say. I drink the last of my coffee, and put the cup away in the sink after standing up and stretching from the couch. I began unbuttoning my shirt to prepare to take a nice hot shower and turn into bed. I soon felt relief the moment my head hit the soft, silk, pillow on my bed while I pull the covers up on my body, snuggling down under their warmth. Seconds later my eyes are close, and I fall into a deep sleep. 

~

Moments later I hear a loud banging on my door. I groan a little as I struggle to open my eyes up, while slowly getting out of bed. My body is groggy, tears swelled up in my eyes because my heart was breaking from having to leave my bed so soon. 

"Bloody hell." I grumble. "Who could be knocking on my door at this hour?" I complain as I make my way towards the door. 

When I opened the door, standing out in the hallway is a drenched Gladiolus in his pajamas; A simple tank top, long black pants, and a pair of old tennis shoes. He's panting fast, his dark brown hair dripping wet, his eyes teary, and I can hear his heart going on a rampage. 

"Gladio!" I gasp "What is the meaning of this?! Are you al -

In a matter of seconds the tall brute pulls me into his arms and locks his lips unto mine. Fireworks sparked, the smoke infiltrates my soul as our tongues intertwined. My gods, it's finally happening; true love has found me. No more words were said, I simply pull him inside my apartment and sit him down on the couch briefly after leaving the touch of his lips. I wrap him in a large towel, and I kneel down in front of him placing both of my hands on his cold cheeks. 

"Gladio." I say again. " What's the matter? Are you alright?" 

"Iggy." He whispers. " I can't go on like this any longer. I have to tell you something; I'm in love with you and I always have been. I think about you constantly, I dream of us being together, I desire to one day marry you. I want you Ignis. I've always wanted you." 

"Gladio..." I respond in a whispered tone. 

"You're the most intelligent man in all of Eos, and I find that so attractive. The way that you're so caring, humble, thoughtful, and talented. You cook so well Iggy, everything you make sends my tastebuds into a ravish and I always go for seconds and thirds. You deserve the entire world, I hate that you get treated like crap sometimes. Certain people walk all over you and you allow it. But no more, I want to protect you from it all. But first I want to give you my heart and soul. I want you in my life as the man I love. No more hiding, and if you'll have me then I'll forever remain by your side." 

Tears filled his eyes and spill down his cheek as he tells me his emotions. I felt it all, and I knew it was genuine. I instantly pull him closer to me, having our foreheads touch, feeling the hotness of his breath caress my skin. I look into those brown eyes, that stare deep into my soul and I tell him the sweetest of words. 

"Gladiolus Amicitia." I started. "Words cannot express the world of emotions I'm feeling right now, but I know that I too love you and I always have but never had the galls to tell you. I feared I'd lose you but now that fear is gone. I am honored to know that you value me as such a treasure and I value the same as well but you are golden my dear. Your heart is so pure. As the younger generation would put it: I'm down for you Gladio. I'm down for your love." 

With that our lips touch again and he smiles with joy and his heart still racing so beautifully. A night of magic has occurred and my long awaited wish has come true.


	4. First Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

~ 💍 ~

*Ignis POV*

Today is me and Gladio's very first wedding anniversary, and I'm so excited as to what my love has planned for today. It seems like yesterday that I was walking down the aisle with a bouquet of red roses in my hand and a smile on my face, while looking at Gladio standing at the alter waiting for me in happiness. I was so nervous that day because for one I was scared that he was going to leave me at the alter, but he didn't ...he was there. He's always been by my side since day one, and I'm grateful for him. I've always been content to call him mine, because of how much we cherish each other. There's not a day where we don't tell each other 'I love you', because my heart is filled with love for him every day. I can't believe we're already celebrating our first wedding anniversary, and it brings me to tears because it seems like yesterday we were on our honeymoon. We've been married almost a full year. 

As I sat here on the bed in my night clothes I was going through our beautiful wedding album, trying not to shed a tear or two. These memories have always brought me happiness, and I always love to relive them as much as I can. After I looked at the last photo in the book I sighed and put it the side, and I leaned back gently onto my pillow gazing at the sky closing my eyes. After all it was just 6:30 am in the morning, but I was so excited that I had to wake up and go through our wedding pictures for the one millionth time and today is really important to me and Gladio

~ 💍 ~ 

*Gladio's POV* 

When I woke up this morning I looked over at my wonderful husband Ignis watching him sleep peacefully, and so beautifully. I'm so lucky to even be with this unique man. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. I swear he completes me. He's the missing puzzle to what completes my life, and he holds the key to my heart 

I leaned over and gently pressed my lips upon his forehead, and I ran my fingers through his unkempt hair gently. Before I got up, I noticed our wedding album laying next to me, along with his hand placed upon it. I smiled as I realized that he must've fallen asleep while looking at our wedding pictures reminiscing, and being teary eyed. I know him so well. Watching him sleep is the most beautiful thing ever. 

When I walked out of our bedroom with a bright smile on my face, I slowly descended down the hall quietly going into the kitchen to make the best husband in the world a surprise breakfast in bed. After a while had passed I had already made scrambled cheesy eggs, baked heart - shaped strawberry pancakes, and bacon on the side. I nearly placed everything on an elegant tray that had a small glass of orange juice, and a single red rose to top everything off nicely. I took my time carrying the tray upstairs so I wouldn't spill anything until I reached the top. When I opened the door to our bedroom, I sat the tray down on the bed and I started to wake Ignis up.

He slowly opens his eyes, and sits up rubbing his eyelids. Poor thing must've been tired, with having to constantly work all the day, making him restless. 

"Good morning baby! Happy anniversary I have a surprise for you." I exclaimed as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Thank you darling happy anniversary to you too. I love you so much. What's the surprise? I love surprises." He blushes

"I made you breakfast in bed to start our special day off. I hope you like it." I said. 

When I placed the tray in his lap, that special rose color that his cheeks always turned had appeared on his face, and he smiled showing those gorgeous pearly white teeth. I absolutely love everything about my husband,he means the world to me. I wouldn't want anyone else. He's perfectly perfect just the way he is. 

"Oh my dear I love it! Everything on here looks delicious. You're the best husband ever Gladio. I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me today love." He exclaimed happily planting kisses all over my face. 

~ 💍 ~ 

After we were done eating breakfast in bed, we took a bubble bath together. I figured that he needed something to help become more tranquil, and relaxed. So I drew a nice hot bubble bath, placed a few pink rose petals on the bubbles, and I lit a couple of peach scented candles too. After I had helped him take him pajamas off and into the bathtub, I helped him sit down inside the tub in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I began planting small kisses down her back. I felt him slightly moan each time, and I know he was enjoying this. 

" Let's have sex right now." He moaned. 

" You don't have tell me twice." I growl in his ears. "Let's have an adventure."

After I had planted kisses all the way down his spine , I made my way to the side of his neck tasting that soft weak spot of his. That's when he let out a soft loud exotic moan in ecstasy. I started rubbing those beautiful thighs of his , listening to him moan a little more. I feel as if I'm teasing him, but anything will do at this point. 

Ignis leaned back in my arms resting his head on my chest. Our eyes met, and our lips touched in a fiery passion like no other, letting our tongues intertwine like vines wrapping around a tree. His hand found mine, and placed it on top of mine resting it. He looked at me once more, and smiled closing his eyes, to rest. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." I replied. 

~ 💍 ~

Later on that evening day after we had taken our romantic bubble bath and made love , we had put on some clothes and I took my loves hand and lead him downstairs. I had him blindfolded because I had another surprise awaiting her in the dining room. Once I had sat him down in a chair at the table, some of our closest and dearest friends were standing at the bottom smiling. I giggled, removing the blindfold, and he gasped seeing the romantic dinner on the table. 

"Happy Anniversary!" they had said in unison in happiness. 

"Oh my god guys this is amazing! thank you so much! this is the best first wedding anniversary ever. I love you guys so much. It really means a lot." He said. 

I looked down into those shimmering emerald eyes of his, and I just melted all over again. I leaned down and kissed those lovely lips of his. He is my chemical that I'm addicted to, and he's what keeps me going. I can never get enough of this angel, because everyday I make sure to inject myself with his pure love, for his love is my drug that gets me high. 

" Ignis you are my drug." I whisper into his ear. 

"Oh darling ." He whispers. 

I pressed my forehead against his and I took his hand unto mine to lead him outside to the pink cherry blossom tree. The sun had went down only leaving us with the brightness of the full moon above us with it's singing stars. All the fireflies have come out in wonder flying around us, as we surround them with our forbidden love. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I pull him  
closer to me. His rosy cheeks were blushing under the pinkness of the tree, and his eyes just glimmer under the nearest star. 

"Gladio you've made this day unforgettable, and I thank you for that. I love you so much, so much that it kills me when I'm not around you. You complete me in so many ways that I can't explain. You always make me happy when I'm sad, and you always find a way to keep me strong when I'm at my weakest. You are a true blessing to me love." He said. 

"Baby ,you are the chemical that I'm addicted to every day, and I can never get enough. You're my drug that I constantly get high off. It's a must that I inject myself with your love to keep me sane and hopeful. I can't imagine my life without you. Happy anniversary my love, with many more years to come." 

"Happy anniversary baby. I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you more." I replied. 

We smiled at each other, and I placed my hand on his warm rosy cheeks that I adored so much since the beginning. Our lips touched, feeling the inner love between us, and the hotness of our combined passion. 

~ 💍 ~


	5. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has taken Ignis to a bar outside of Eos on a date but little do they know that it’s a vampire bar and they’ve consumed alcoholic drinks that only immortals can ingest. Now Gladio has gone missing, and Ignis is safe at the home of the Briar Brothers.
> 
> Part 1 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this particular chapter my characters Dani and Storm Briar are introduced. They’re brothers that are both from France and we’re both born in the 1500s.

{Featuring Dani and Storm Briar from my book " Origin"} 

*Ignis POV* 

I groaned as I sat up feeling my head pulsing like the earthquake that hit Lestallum last summer. My body is groggy as I struggle to maneuver myself to the side of the bed to get a grasp on my surroundings. Once I put my spectacles on my eyes widened at the sight before me; I'm in a beautiful room, designed elegantly in the gothic colors of purple and black with a dash of silver here and there. Above me dangled a large onyx chandeliers with lavender light bulbs set on dim. The scent of sweet white magnolia lingered from the potent candles nearby on the nightstand next to me with fresh white roses. Even the walls are painted black but with tiny purple violets scattered throughout, and the elegant drapes quietly blew as the wind sang through them, whispering fresh air unto my face. 

My mind runs to a land of confusion as I gather my thoughts for clarity but no matter how hard I try, nothing is making sense to me. Right now all I remember is Gladio taking me to a new bar outside of Eos on our anniversary date and that's it. My head is still spinning not knowing what the hell I put in my system last night nor do I remember the people that were there. Maybe I'm in some sort of drunken state of a dream and that I just simply needed to go back to sleep and wake up again. But of course.... I simply lay back down unto the silky purple sheets of the king sized bed and rest my head once more on the elegant black pillow and drift back off to sleep. 

At exactly forty-five minutes later, I hear a soft voice calling my name. This voice....it's simply velvet dressed in a romantic accent that is sweet enough to kiss you on the lips and dance on your tongue. I crack my eyes open only to see an unknown figure sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at me with a worried look on his face. I gasp instantly jumping up getting a clear view of this person, but unfortunately I couldn't be startled or afraid because he's beautiful. Simply breathtaking. Before me is a dark-skinned man with long black wavy hair with a blonde streak on his right bang, thick arched eyebrows, bodacious full lips coated with matte black lipstick, and a body that is carved by the gods. I lust at those muscles, those large muscles that are to die for. Then, a soft smile forms on his face exposing a hidden dimple on the left side of his face as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Bounjour. Good Morning." He greets in that soft, velvet, voice of his.

"Hello. Good Morning to you as well. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I ask as my voice croaks.

"I apologize..." He responds in a shy manner. " My name is Dani. Dani Briar. It's nice to meet you again Ignis Scientia." 

"How....." I paused " How do you - 

"Know your name? Oh honey it's a long story. But first I made you a special tea, you had me worried last night after what you had drunk. I've never seen a human indulge an immortal drink like that." He responded as he handed me a clear mug with hot tea steaming in it. 

The tea smelled wonderful, the scent infiltrated my nostrils creating a sense of alertness within me. My eyes no longer drowsy and my headache subsiding as I slowly drink the tea. Flavors of hibiscus, blackberry, mint, raspberry, strawberry, a hint of mango, and thin petals of pink roses coated my tongue allowing a sultry moan escape from my mouth. After realizing what an inappropriate thing that was that I had done, I instantly apologize for my behavior while blushing hot red. 

"You're okay sweetheart. You're not the first person to have moaned while drinking my special tea, even my brother has done it but don't tell him that I told you that. He's not one to be seen as soft. So drink up buttercup." 

"Indeed." I replied with a smile. 

"So." Dani starts as he scoots further up the bed crossing his legs together in the shape of a butterfly. "I believe I should go ahead and tell you what happened last night." 

"Of course. But first I must ask; Did we - 

"No honey no. I would never do that and I'm still trying to get over my last relationship. I was engaged." 

"Oh dear I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. She's definitely missing out." 

"Actually it's a he. I'm gay." 

"Oh! My apologies." 

"It's okay, you don't have to keep apologizing. We barely know each other and that is okay. You're so cute. Your boyfriend is a lucky man." 

"Oh gods Gladio! Where is he? Is he okay?" I began to panic. 

"Oh snap about last night." Dani started. "You see your boyfriend brought you to a vampire bar called 'Thirst ' and nobody knows how he knew anything about the bar being that it's not advertised to humans and it's in a city full of us immortals. Surprisingly nobody said anything they just stared at you guys. So, to cut a long story in half because it's really just you guys sitting in a booth bantering and being romantic, you my friend ordered one of the craziest drinks they have and your boyfriend did the same thing except it's not as extreme as the one you had. I don't understand how you're still alive babe. Why would you do such a thing?" 

I looked down feeling ashamed of myself for allowing myself to do something so careless and reckless. I should've done my research, I should've been more careful. Anything could've happened. 

"Hey now don't be down on yourself. It happens. Not often but it does happen, you'd be surprised at how many humans stumble into our territory even though they're not supposed to. Chin up baby boy." 

I simply smile at Dani's comment as he looked at me with a caring soul. He's an angel, he could literally have any guy that he wants. 

"To continue with the story, after you guys finished drinking you blacked out and your boyfriend apparently went on a drunken rampage, threw up in the back alley, and disappeared. When you blacked out you became very sick and my brother and I decided to help you. We couldn't allow you to go on like that in spite of the rules we were allowed some leniency and luckily our grand master has changed things around and isn't a bad person. He's very forgiving let's just say. Anyway, you looked like death but our doctor gave you an old remedy and you became fine after an hour of puking up black liquid." 

"My apologies for being so revolting. I don't know how I can repay you for all of your help. Please tell me where my boyfriend is."

"That's the thing we don't know. My brother has been out all night looking for him and he left out again this morning to continue the search. The most that we know from what I've already told you is that he disappeared from the alley behind the bar. One of my friends saw him back there and the next thing he knew he was gone. He says he runs fast for a drunk muscle head." 

"Oh that's my Gladio alright. Gods, this is my fault. I pray that he's not hurt...."

To be continued.....


	6. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani keeps Ignis company as he worries about the whereabouts of his boyfriend Gladio while briefly getting to know each other. All the while, Ignis believes that he starting to develop feelings for Dani but he knows he’s deeply in love with Gladio furthermore denying those feelings.

*Ignis POV*

Hours and hours have passed and I've yet to hear any updates on my Gladio. All I could do was stare out the grand window in the Briar's guest room, standing in a silk pajama set. Dani kept me company and somehow managed to keep me sane, because I know by now I would be panicking up a storm and nothing would help me calm down. I love Gladio so much, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that he's out there somewhere hurt, confused, and who knows what else. I wish I could've talked him into going to a place within Eos but I trusted his judgement and I failed to stop him. What have I done? 

Dani stood behind me placing a caring hand on my shoulder. I turn around to meet his gaze and to my dismay, his eyes remain somber and his perfect eyebrows pressed together in a frown. I ignored his expression by simply staring into his irises noticing something that I never paid attention to until now. I quietly gasp seeing the crimson red twinkle in the sun through those irises creating a magical potency. We continue to stare at each other, the curiosity pulses through my brain as I witness the fire burning in his eyes. This beautiful soul is full of passion but alas he doesn't have anyone to share it with. He's broken, there's no one to mend him together. I'm mesmerized by his beauty, it's like no other. 

"What are you?" I whispered still locked into his eyes. 

"Immortal...." He responds parting his lips and then quickly looking away. 

"You're ...." I pause in awe. "A vampire." The word itself rolls off my tongue as fascination brews through me. 

"You already knew. I didn't have to tell you. You're just that intelligent. I'm impressed human." He responds with a smirk forming on his face. 

"Of course. I've studied many books and one being mythical creatures. I'm the most fascinated by you all. Tell me, what's it like?" I lean against the window propping my hand up against my chin. 

"It's a blessing. Of course we don't have a choice because we're born this way. Nobody changed us, we're this way by birth coming out of the womb but we all posses different powers, we're not all the same. As tragedy would have it, we've been exposed and although it's not our fault we may as well tell you everything since you've discovered us. At least this is the rule the grand master has put into affect. There aren't many humans who can easily grasp unto our eternal life, but with your mind Ignis you've managed to do so. Again, I'm impressed." 

"It's nothing." I shrug it off remaining humble at Dani's comments. "If you don't mind me asking, what has the eternal life given you? Has it been pleasant?" 

"Mon cherie." He sighs leaning against the wall, folding his arms tightly. " Sacrifices, death, and a broken heart. The last one has bestowed nightmares upon me for the rest of my life. I only wish that my brother had've been harder on me. I was stupid and in love. The insanity inside me is that I'm still in denial. Shock." The room grows into a deathly silence as he wipes a single tear away. "I won't go any further because I don't want to scare you." 

I remain silent, grabbing ahold of his hands and planting a sweet kiss on them. He chuckles softly sniffling away his sadness trying to turn it around. The connection between us grew and grew like a rose bush in the solace of an eternal garden. I don't know what this is but I feel so close to him. I know he's not alluring me, nor using any of his powers, he's too genuine. He'd never do that. His heart is gold, and it bleeds as such. Whoever hurt this poor soul, deserves to burn and rot in the depths of hell. 

"I could never be afraid of you. You see we all go through something and yours is the most tragic and painful. I may not know what happened, but I can feel it. I know we've only just met, but I'll always be here for you. There's something about you that has drawn me to you, there are sparks and blooming flowers." 

He looks down briefly giving a shy smile pressing a single hand directly in the middle of his chest. 

"My heart." He says. "You are just too sweet. No wonder Gladiolus is head over heels for you."

"Indeed he is. I feel the same way about him....I always have..... the feeling is mutual." 

"You worry about him a lot." 

"I do yes. He's a reckless man but underneath all of that roughness is a diamond. A jeweled flower that loves books , has a big heart , and who is overprotective but I couldn't ask for more or less Dani. I have the most amazing man in this world, I can't lose him." 

"You won't I promise. He's there to stay. The love between you two is eternal and not even immortality can come between that." 

My heart fluttered. Dani Briar certainly has a way with words, like a verbal poem flowing from the forbidden tongue unto the earth from which the gods lurk casting their spells. Although my heart is for Gladio, I feel something more but I can't do this to myself, I must deny it. Deny it all. 

The silence reappears between us for a while filling the room deafening the walls. I hear my heart beating but for only two men when in reality it must be one. I turn to Dani to start up another conversation to change to aura but unfortunately his iPhone begins ringing loudly. 

To be continued....


	7. Rebel Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis falls in love with a rebellious Gladio during their college days.

*Ignis POV*

Gladiolus Amicitia , the most popular guy at my college was someone I've had my eye on for quite a while. In fact most girls were attracted to him, and the majority of them wanted to be his girlfriend but sadly none prevailed. I on the other was different from the rest, see I'm were too much of a nerd for all of that, and I'm more focused on being myself. Of course I thought he was hot and all but what really drives me crazy is the fact that he was a rebel with childish ways that weren't going to change any time soon. He's that one guy that wore black all the time, listened to metal, rocked a beard, wore a mullet , and sometimes sported a leather jacket. That's all well and good, but his attitude was something that drove me berserk because who doesn't like a rude boy? He sassed the professors, never came to class, often tells the dean to " fuck off " each chance he gets, flips off the campus police everyday simply because he found them to be annoying. Sure that's all insane but what tops the list is his actions, because whenever I was having a rough day, and I saw him do something stupid I'd always end up laughing and somehow my day would be made. He would do things such as spray graffiti on the walls, flatten the tires on the dean's expensive Mercedes, steal Noct's homework and put his own name on it (which he never got caught doing by the way), stuff the toilet with Mentos and then blew it up with Coca-Cola, while regularly shooting spit balls at the calculus professor. It all sums up of why I'm so attracted to Gladiolus Amicitia,but couldn't find the heart to talk to him, but that all changed when he became my lab partner for the chemistry project the class was assigned.

♥

On September 15th, 2012 I was sitting in my 11:00 AM chemistry class in the lab sitting a table and across the room near the eye wash station was Gladio playing a game on his phone while chewing on paper to make spitballs. I sighed as my heart fluttered at how handsome I thought he was, and how amazing it was to be in the same class as he was. After fifteen minutes my chemistry professor walked in and took attendance, and then afterwards he began to explain the project to the class while then proceeding to assign partners for it. To my amazement, my assigned partner for the chemistry project was none other than the Gladiolus Amicitia himself, a wild child who knows better but chooses not to. To my surprise the kid didn't complain about it, he actually complied and came to sit next to me. My eyes widened at how close he sat next to me, and it was weird but I thought it was cool and not only that but I could actually smell his cologne, and the conditioner he had used on his hair that morning. All I could do at this point was blush until he laid his phone face down on the table and turned his attention towards me. He smirked and I return a smile. 

" Say don't I know you? " he asks

"......Um I don't think so....." I replied.

" Are you sure? " He asked again 

I just smiled again and shook my head in response.

" That's too bad, but I will say that I've seen you around and you're pretty cute for a person who wears specs and who's a guy at that." He replied.

I blushed once more when he told me that I was cute, it really meant a lot to me since I had a crush on him. I watched as he took out a pack of bubblegum and began chewing on a piece, and unexpectedly he offered me a piece. I took a piece of bubblegum, unwrapped it and began chewing it. After I thanked him, he nodded and stood up and walked towards the door. I was confused but not surprised without a doubt, because I knew he was going to ditch class and go hang out in the jocks locker room or in the boys dormitory. As I was about to ask where he was going, he interrupted and asked if I wanted to join him. Without any hesitation I grabbed my binder and my book bag and followed him into the hallway. This was exciting for me, because I had never ditched class a day in my life but somehow it didn't feel wrong to me at all. It all felt right, and I feel as if I've made the right decision and that nothing could go wrong. I'm with my dream guy Gladiolus Amicitia and it feels so real. I knew I wasn't dreaming this time, because it finally came true. 

Gladio stopped by his locker and stuffed his backpack with a few items such as two cans of silly string, one roll of toilet paper, spray paint, baby powder, itching powder, a carton of eggs, a lighter, and a small brown bag of dog poop. After he had grabbed these items I followed him outside to his motorcycle, and he handed me a helmet and I got on. I never did get around to asking him where he was taking me, but I found out shortly when I arrived at the front gate of the dean's house. Gladiolus parked his motorcycle on the street, and hid in a nearby bush. I followed him and watched him pick the lock open with a hair pin, and casually walked inside as if he's been there before, and I followed him. He sat the backpack down and took out a roll of toilet paper and handed me a can of silly string. He took the toilet paper and draped it all over the car, on the trees, on the dog house, left some on the lawn, and even around the koi pond. I on the other hand had no clue on what to do so I just sprayed a bunch of red silly string all over the garden, and on the gazebo. After I was done, I watched as Gladio created chaos among the dean's property, and I giggled to myself as I watched him light the bag of dog poop on fire , sat it on the welcome mat in front of the door and rang the door bell. I heard the rose bush rustle, and I shifted seeing Gladio sit next to me behind the bush. I scooted closer to him and before I even knew it he had his arm around me, and seconds later the both of us were laughing quietly when the dean came out and stomped on the fiery bag of poop. .

" This is amazing. " I giggled.

Gladiolus had then met your gaze with those warm brown eyes, and he smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his hot lips against mine from then on the two of us had began making out behind the rose bush under the mild sun. I cherished this moment as I fell in love with a rebel child.


	8. Insecure { Pt. I }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finally hears from his brother through FaceTime with news that he’s finally found Gladio but things turned physical in order to get him to comply. Meanwhile as he’s on FaceTime Ignis begins to feel off, being unable to stop having inappropriate thoughts about Dani and Storm knowing that his heart belongs to the only Gladiolus Amicitia.

*Ignis POV* 

When Dani answered his phone the screen turned into a video chat showing a brown - skinned man with white vertical eyes, full lips and eye brows that are naturally arched, a chin strapped beard and long black hair with the right side dyed white as well. The look on the man's face screams that he was more than annoyed, in fact a part of me believed that he wanted more than anything to scream. I hear the wind blowing, the sound of tires moving roughly through the streets, and see the smoothness of black leather seats in the background. At the same time I heard a loud groan coming from another man with a rough voice sounding as if he was in a lot of pain. I jerk my attention to the screen seeing my Gladio in the backseat holding a popcorn bucket in his hands puking his guts out. My heart instantly warms up now knowing that my boyfriend is safe as well as seeing what a mess he looked. 

"I found your boy toy. He was all the way in Metro Atlanta throwing up in a dumpster next to a restaurant. Excuse the black eye that he has, the bastard gave me a hard time up there. I almost broke one of his legs but I knew I had to bring him back in one piece." The man with the vertical white eyes spoke as he kept his eyes on the road. 

Gods, his voice is so deep it made my inner core rattle causing goosebumps to rise down my spine. It's far deeper than Gladio's voice, being that it's a baritone sound with a hit of an operatic melody. I assumed that his voice is what attracts the ladies to him that and his flawless looks. Why it's enough to make you moan. Listen to me; I've become the most lustful being in the last twenty-four hours, I bet Dani is having a good old time listening to my thoughts. 

"Stooorm!" Dani whined. "Can you please go a day without beating somebody's ass? This is embarrassing even for you." He went on to complain covering his face up after propping the up against the window. 

Storm is his name and I can see why his parents named him that. He's a tough one and I bet he's a hurricane in the bedroom. Oh gods what is wrong with me? I think....I think I need Gladio.... I'm so filled with lust. First I develop feelings for Dani and now I can't stop making sexual remarks about someone I barely know. This isn't me. I'm not normal.....dammit. It doesn't help when you're looking at two gorgeous vampires that can literally have anyone they want. They don't have to do anything to get you to fall for them, and it's a sight to see. Although Storm's a special one; He has a special type, he would never date any of the women in Eos because they don't stand a chance. He is a high standard that every woman wants in there arms and especially in their bed. His attitude is spicy with coolness of a sense of humor that is a breath of fresh air. Even if he did pay a visit to Eos, the women would be purring all over him. Why I can tell that he's buff just like his brother Dani, with an exception of being far more taller than him. I suspect that he's at least six feet tall or a little more. His build may be over two-hundred pounds or more, but I know he has to be ten times heavier than Gladio since he's an immortal. 

I kept my eyes glued to the screen not saying anything. How could I? I feared that if I said anything it would inappropriate especially with Gladio in the background suffering from his intoxication that he indulged last night. Gladio has an excellent memory even after being drunk. If I open my mouth right now I know later on he will confront me about it and tell me that he heard me say it. 

" Dani he started with me. I had to fuck him up for the one time." Storm argued as a sick Gladio continued to groan in the background. 

"My God, I swear you can't do anything right without resorting to violence. You're so fucking stupid." Dani complains again but removes his hands away giving an angry look. 

The fire burns in Dani's eyes when he's angry. It's a sexy thing seeing him this way, he's like me in some way shocking people with the loudness of our voices when we yell. I slightly giggled but quickly composed myself being that this is no laughing matter. 

"Chill out baby brother. Calm your nonexistent tits, he's okay , he's fine, he's breathing. I don't see his boyfriend making a fuss over it." 

Dani looks at me with his eyebrows raised waiting for me to say something but as I start to protest his attention is turned further down and his eyes widen bigger than they did earlier. 

"Sacre bleu!" Dani gasps as he covers his mouth. 

I frown looking down but instantly my face turns hot as I see what shocked him. My area was showing full and hard and in total embarrassment I instantly cross my legs together and pulled the silk buttoned shirt down in an attempt to cover it up. I remove my spectacles to facepalm to more embarrassment. Could this day get any worse for me? 

"There's no need to hide, we're all adults here. In fact my brother has seen his fair share. He bites more than he can chew." 

"Oh dear..." I respond. 

"Really Dani? I see you have jokes now. Fuck off..." Storm replies. 

"Well that's one way to get him off the phone." He laughs. " Now you see that your boyfriend is okay thank God but now it's my duty to call our doctor to come over and give him some kind of antidote or whatever." 

As Dani motions to leave the room I instantly stop him in sheer desperation. I needed answers right away while at the time lusting for him and his body. I didn't understand why I was acting out this way, it's far out of the norm for me. 

"What's wrong baby?" He asks in a now sad tone. 

"Dani please there is something wrong with me. I don't feel like myself." 

"It's the effects of the drink. It's not completely out of your system." 

"Are you sure? It's like I can't resist you...."

"You and every other guy. Lay back down Ignis, my brother will be here soon." 

"But - 

With that he leaves the room quietly shutting the door behind. Through these thin walls I can hear him lean against the door silently sobbing. The man just got out of a relationship, and here I am throwing myself at him knowing that he cannot fall in love right now. He's not in the right state of mind and neither am I. I must remind myself that my heart is for Gladio only.


End file.
